The Romantic Night
by Song Of Hope
Summary: Here's my first Post Galaxia fic, summary inside
1. The Romantic Night

**DB-DBZ-DBGTfan2016: Hey, this takes place post Sailor Galaxy (most people think it's ****Galaxia, but it's Galaxy**** with a Japanese accent, then again, it really doesn't matter, because ****Galaxia**** means Galaxy in Spanish, but I'd rather have it proper). They're all out of college, and have they're own apartments. This fic is revolved around a type fic I've only seen in DBZ fictions. Won't spoil it. Might be a little O.O.C., don't pin that against me. All the generals are alive, and dating certain Senshi, pairings – Mercury/Zoisite, Venus/Kunzite, Mars/Jadeite, and Jupiter/Nephrite. I'm not explaining how they're still alive. For that, I like the readers to decide and imagine it.**

"Hi" talking

*_Hi_* thinking

Mamoru right now was calling Usagi to see if she wanted to go out tomorrow, even though he already knew the answer, he was really looking for a reason to talk to her. She picked up after the first ring.

"Hi Mamo-chan, what's up?" she asked as she twirled one of her odango ponytails.

"I was wondering if you have any free time… Usa-ko? Usa-ko?" The line was disconnected, either that or… 5 - 4 - 3 - 2 – 1…

The doorbell rang, just in time. He smiled; it would take her two hours to run a mile, like in U.S. school (A/N remember, Japan, not U.S. or any other county that runs the mile for gym) but it takes her five seconds to run 10 miles from her apartment to his, if he calls. He went to open the door, and sure enough, there was Usagi, huffing and puffing, in her P.J., so obviously, she was getting ready for bed.

"Hi, (gasp) Mamo (gasp) chan."

"Hello Usa-ko, you know, I didn't want you over here yet. I wanted to know, because I have a reservation for tomorrow. It's that one you used to walk by, on your way home from school. The one you rave on about. Star Jewel (A/N yes, I know that Star Jewel is a song Rina sings from Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. It sounded like a perfect name). I was going to ask you could go, but since your already here, your obviously free." Her eyes started gleaming and getting bigger. The she started to pout.

"But I don't have a fancy enough dress."

"Well, if you're still free tomorrow, I'm sure Minako-chan can help you find it, if she doesn't already have it."

"Okay, but Mamo-chan, could you drive me home?" (A/N don't worry, no car crashes like in my first fan fiction).

"Sure thing Usa-ko. I'll pick you up at 6:00." She nodded as they walked down to his car parked out in front of his apartment building.

He had a red Porsche. Instead of little dice hood ornaments, he had Eternal Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. It was quite cute, they were plush, yet the looked lifelike. After they got, cause she was so tired she fell asleep as soon as the car was moving. Mamoru just smiled. Even after all these years, she still hadn't changed, physically, she had. She had grown up and become a mature adult, but she was still a bit of a crybaby, and was still a slight klutz, but she was also still sweet, wouldn't hurt any one, caring, and loved everyone and everything on the Earth and beyond. Even when Sailor Galaxy, possessed by Chaos, was trying to kill her withal she had, even though she had taken him away, still couldn't hurt her, and rid Galaxy of the Chaos controlling her. And that's what he loved about her, her kindness and her ability to dream. He smiled. He got to her apartment, but she looked so peaceful, he just carried her to her apartment. He, of course, since she loves him and will always trust him, had a key, so he brought her to her bright pink bedroom with her crescent comforter, and tucked her into bed. He took a little pink heart-shaped felt box. He smiled, and opened it. Inside, was a ring with a crescent shaped jewel made of kunzite (A/N yes, I know Kunzite is a general, but I mean the pink jewel, not him), with silver and a darker metal circles surrounding it showing the different moon fazes. Inside the circle part of the crescent moon was a blue sapphire. It was the same color of blue as her eyes. He had found this ring in a jewelry store years ago, not long after the whole Ali and En thing. He started saving for it, knowing that he would eventually propose to her. Even when he started haing the nightmares, he continued to save for it, thinking that he could apologize after the nightmares stopped. He remembered all the small amounts he had to borrow from Motoki, the extra hours, until he had enough for it plus tax. It cost ¥ 3525000, or $35,250. He went to his car, and went home. He had sort of proposed to her before, but even after, he had decided to give her a proper proposal. He was terrified at the thought of asking Kenji Tsukino for Usagi's hand

**Flashback**

_Mamoru walked up the steps of Usagi's old house. He knocked on the door, and Shingo, who was now in High School, answered._

_"Hey, can I speak with your father?" He turned his head._

_"DAD, SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!" Kenji came out of the living room._

_"Well, if it isn't Mamoru." You could tell by the look in his eye he knew what he was here for._

_"If we could discuss this in the living room?" He lead him there. Kenji sat on the couch, while Mamoru took a recliner._

_"I know what you're here for."_

_"I know, and I also know you wouldn't give it to me, but, as a gentlemen, and as someone who knows Usagi wouldn't except without me at least trying, I've come to ask for your blessing." Kenji sighed._

_"Well, you're right about that, but I love my daughter, my family means the world to me. Which includes there happiness. You make Usagi the happiest. Just by hearing you on the phone, her eyes light up. I want her to always be that happy, no matter who causes it. I give you my blessing."_

**Usagi's POV**

She woke up smiling, remembering what she had seen last night. She had woken up when Mamoru put her in bed, but pretended to be asleep. She had seen a little pink heart shaped box. She hadn't seen anything else, but she also didn't know what that meant. She got up and called Minako.

"Hey Usagi-san, why are up so early?" Actually, she was up the same time normal human would, but for Minako and Usagi, it was five hours earlier.

"Mamo-chan is taking me to Star Jewel tonight, but I don't have the dress for that."

"You do know what that means, right?"

"Explain."

"For crying out loud, and you do that a lot, but it's obvious, he's gonna propose."

"What? You think so? So should I wear my hair differently? Or does he like it the way it is. I should do it differently; he always used to tease me about it. Don't tell anybody."

"Usagi, listen, if he didn't like your hair, he would have told you, he loves you just the way you are. You know, like that American song. And don't worry, I won't."

"Okay then, but do you have a dress?"

"Yes, it would fit you just right."

"I'll be right over."

"'Kay." She hung up the phone and went over. All she had to do though, was walk down the hall, and up the stairs, fifth door on your right, fifth on your left is Makoto-chan. She knocked on Minako's door. When it opened, everyone was there. Including their soul bonded counterparts Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite. Instead of their usual appearances, he got his hair cut to a cut similar to Mamoru's hair. He was also wearing an orange t-shirt, and a pair of black pants. Nephrite had cut his hair as well, it looked like a buzz cut. He wore a green t and blue jeans. Jadeite hair was the same; he wore a red sweatshirt and red sweat pants. Zoisite got a hair cut that made his hair scraggily. He wore a long sleeved blue shirt and blue shorts.

"MINAKO-CHAN, I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE!"

"Well, Kunzite knows automatically through our soul bond, Makoto heard me make a lot of noise about it, and she called the others when she finished questioning me. She was going to hit me with a spatula, because the noise distracted her and made her burn her breakfast."

"Sorry, but I thought you went and told."

"Well, let's go on a shopping spree. You need a brand new Parada dress. He's proposing. It's going to be The Romantic Night." She smiled. They always know when to go to the mall. They're all 24, and they still enjoy the Juuban Shopping Center. They went, except the Shintouin.

After going through millions of shops, they found the perfect dress. It was a hot pink strapless dress with a heart shaped top, with a fly out bottom. The dress was down to her ankles. It wasn't too tight, but the bodice hung to her curves just right, accenting them, and making, uh, certain areas of her chest look bigger.

"This is just perfect. Now, it's time for some jewels. I can call Naru for some jewels." she hadn't talked to Naru since Middle school. It would be nice to talk to her. She got out her cell and hit speed dial 1.

"Hello?"

"Naru!"

"Usagi-san?"

"Hey, is your mom's store really busy today?"

"No, why?"

"Mamo-chan is taking me to Star Jewel tonight."

"What, he is, then get over here, bring the dress your going to wear, and we can find the perfect matching jewelry, I'll even give you a 100% discount."

"Great, is your store still where it was in Middle School?"

"Yes."

"Great, I'm bringing the girls over."

"See ya in a bit."

"See ya." She hung up. It would be good to se Naru. They headed to her mom's store. When they go in, she hadn't changed. She had only grown about a foot. She even still had that bow in her hair.

"Usagi-san!"

"Naru-san!" they ran over and hugged each other.

"Okay, this is the dress, what do you think would go with it?"

"I've got just the things. They are perfect." She went, looked for the right cases, and found it. She pulled out three pieces of jewelry. One was a diamond-studded bracelet with a pink crescent moon charm. A choker with the pink ribbon, a pink heart pendant, and a gold ring with a real pearl center. The pink matched the dress perfectly.

"You're great Naru! How much do they cost?"

"For you, nothing. Besides, this is going to be a big night."

"Naru, you're the very best."

"Don't, I'm just being a good friend."

"I'm am going to visit more, I can't believe it's been this long since I last saw you."

"Well, you should probable get going, you need to get ready for that date. Later Usagi."

"Later Naru." She gave her life long friend an Emmet hug (A/N where I live, it's a bear hug, Twilight reference). She left to finish getting ready.

**Later that evening**

Mamoru came right in time. The outfit he was wearing was similar to Tuxedo Kamen, except without the hat and the mask, the gloves, and the cane. So, more or less, it was just a regular tuxedo. He knocked on her apartment door, and out came Usagi. She looked amazing. The bodice hung just right. But her face was the amazing thing. Her pink smoky eyes, her bright red lipstick, and her blush looked completely natural.

"Usa-ko, you look perfect. Then again, it's hard for you not to." That caused her blush to look even deeper and darker.

"I could say the same for you Mamo-chan" Now it was his turn to blush.

"Shall we go?" He held his arm out.

"Yes, I think we shall." She gave him her arm, and they walked to a limo Mamoru rented for the night.

The whole way there, they were chatting. It took 10 minutes to get there, so I won't fill up this story with that conversations. They got out and waited for their table. Inside it looked more like a grand ballroom than a restaurant. A chandelier hung up, and there was a green tiled floor. Usagi stood in awe at the marvel. Mamoru smiled, knowing that she was going to enjoy it. She had that Son grin (A/N yes, I know, DBZ thing, but they, its in the screen name there will probably be a whole lot more).

"Mamo-chan, this place is amazing!"

"The best for you."

"Good evening, do you have reservations?" The reservation guy person (look, I don't what he's called, don't judge me) was wearing a waiter's outfit, exclude the apron.

"Yes, under the name Chiba."

"Right this way." They followed him to a more secluded part of the restaurant. The area was dimly light. There were candles at the tables, and baby breaths and pink roses in vases, except 1 table, and it had red roses. Usagi could see a lot of people proposing. She knew tonight defiantly she would be a bride to be. The red rose table was their table. They sat down.

"Good evening, my name is Takahashi Ai (A/N in Japan, for those who only saw the unfinished English Dub, you say your surname, or what we call last name, before your first name), and I will be your waitress. What would you like to eat?" she was beautiful. She had long blonde hair with a side part, and green eyes. Usually, girls were all over Mamoru, even when he and Usagi were on a date. But she didn't even try anything.

"Go ahead Usa-ko, buy to your hearts content." She smiled, she has the stomach of sayin (A/N no more notes about this all the DBZ rip-offs, I'm using them because I like both shows).

"I'll take a codfish, a fillet mignon, a Milkshake, and mashed potato's (A/N weird combo, I know, but I like them all, just not together, and as long as it's food, Usagi will eat it)."

"And for you sir?"

"I'll have the rainbow trout, and a water."

"That it?"

"Yep."

"I'll have your drinks out soon." She left.

"So, Usa-ko, nothing else to eat?" He fingered the ring box.

"Hey, I don't eat as much as I used to."

"True, but you'll always be my Odango Atama."

"And you'll always be my Jerk Face (A/N, I don't know the Japanese form, please don't pit it against me, wow, I have a lot of A/N's in here)."

"Well, I haven't been a jerk to you in several years."

"I'm just kidding, you'll always be my Mamo-chan."

"And you'll always be my Usa-ko, and my Odango Atama, but mostly my Usa-ko."

"Mamo-chan, you're making me blush." He was, he always could. Ai came back with their drinks.

"Here are your drinks, and your dinner will be out in a minute."

"Thank you."

"No problem." She walked off. Why she didn't try taking Mamoru intrigued her.

"Usa-ko, do you think it's over? Or at least until the Prince Demando fiasco will happen?"

"I hope so Mamo-chan. This is a bit embarrassing, but I don't even remember how to untransform, not to mention, I might not be able to battle them. Every time there's a new enemy, they get more powerful. I don't think there is anything more powerful than Eternal Sailor Moon."

"Anything's possible, with you. You went from spazy klutz to a graceful young woman. You became the mature Moon Princess, and the perfect woman." She started blushing.

"Will you quit making me blush? I'm not perfect." Ai came with their food.

"Here is your codfish, fillet mignon, and mashed potatoes. Here is your rainbow trout." She gave them both sincere smiles. Her be nice to Usagi as well as Mamoru. It was weirding her out. "I'll come her if you want refills, want to order dessert, or if you want the check. Have a great night at Star Jewel." She left. Usagi felt she was going to have talk to her after dinner. Even happily married woman, which disgusted her, hit on Mamoru, HER Mamo-chan, but this girl didn't. The only other people who didn't were her friends, but she didn't know this girl. She shook the thought out of her head.

"Usa-ko, I have something to say." He got up, then got on one knee.

"Usa-ko, we have know each other for over 10 years now. I know I did this shortly before I left for school, but I decided to give you a proper one. I loved you in the not only this lifetime, but the one before. I know that when we die, we'll share another wonderful lifetime together as well. We both knew that this wonderful day that this will lead up to would come, but I want to make it official." He pulled out the box. "Will you walk down the isle in a beautifully decorated church, to marry me?" (A/N, if this doesn't sound like Mamoru, then I'm sorry, but a simple proposal isn't anywhere near as sweet.)

A tear fell down her face, not of sadness, but of joy, for she thought that he would have done this a long time ago.

"Yes. Yes I will." She jumped into his arms and gave him a kiss.

"Usa-ko, you just made me the happiest man alive, and the happiest man in history." She smiled at him.

"On the contrary Mamo-chan, I'm the happiest girl in history, and in the future. I love you Mamo-chan."

"I love you too Usa-ko." Ai came back.

"Well, this is the happiest proposal I've ever seen in this room, and I've seen, and I've seen over a thousand, because this room is known as the proposal room, and this is the room I work in. Anyway, would you care for desert?"

"No thanks, I think the lady and I will be going home."

"Would you excuse me Mamo-chan, I would like to talk to Ai." He looked confused but he shook it off.

"Okay Usa-ko. I'll wait here." She grabbed Ai's shirt, and took her to the lady's room.

"Why are you doing this, I could lose my job, and, even though I'm a waitress, it's a high paying job."

"What I want to know is why. Most girls are very open about what they think of my now fiancé, and even married women hit on him, so why didn't you?"

"I work in the proposal room to see happy people. Did you know that everyone in that room will have a perfect marriage. Not one couple will get a divorce, and that's why I work here, to see happy people, not to ruin people's happiness. I admit, he's cute, but if he brought you to this room, then he's off limits, not to mention, I would have only hit on him if he was single, I have rules." She relaxed.

"Okay, I just thought, never mind, you would think I was crazy." She left. Mamoru waited just like he said he would.

**DB-DBZ-DBGTfan2016: Okay, wait for my next fic, which has their wedding. And sorry for any spelling mistakes or left-out words.**


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

**Song Of Hope: This is not an actual chapter. This is about Joseph Kony. If you have not heard of him, you must be living under a rock. This video called KONY 2012 tells you all about him. ****This video will make your heart turn over inside your chest. Support Invisible Children.**


End file.
